Kryptonite
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: If i go crazy then will you still call me superman NaruxSasu oneshot dealing with going crazy...kinda


_**Kryptonite**_

Summary: If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?

Warnings: shonen-ai, language, idk

Rating: T

Pairing: Naru-x-Sasu (kinda)

Songs: Kryptonite, Crazy

Artists/Bands: 3 Doors Down, Gnarles Barkley

Key:

**Flashbacks**

_'Thoughts'_

**_Lyrics_**

Talking on the phone

AN: in my stories, Naruto is ALWAYS older then Sasuke…even if that ain't how it is in the manga…hey it's called FANFICTION for a REASON people!!!

---

_**I took a walk around the world**_

A young blond walked along the streets, staring at the ground.

_**To ease my troubled mind** _

'_Damnit damnit DAMNIT! I fuckin' blew it! Why'd I have to go and yell at him, why'd I have to hurt him?!' _He thought back to previous events.

---

**Sasuke looked up as Naruto walked in. "Naruto!" He ran over to the older boy. "What's wrong?"**

**Naruto stared at him. "What do you mean, 'what's wrong?' you freaking bastard! You're what's wrong! Why won't you fuckin' leave me alone?! You're ****pathetic!**** Get lost!"**

_**I left my body laying somewhere**_

**Hurt painted Sasuke's face an ashy gray. "N-Naruto…I-"**

**Naruto glared at him. "Leave me alone freak."**

_**In the sands of time**_

**Sasuke's eyes widened. "What the hell Naruto?!"**

**Naruto smirked, smugly. "I know you're gay."**

"**So what you are too! You're being unreasonable! What's it matter?"**

_**But I watched the world float**_

**Naruto laughed. "I'm not a freak like you. Get away from me. And stay away." He snapped coldly.**

**Sasuke watched solemnly as Naruto raised his fist. "Naruto…what's wrong with you?"**

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

**Naruto rapidly slugged Sasuke in the jaw. "There's nothing wrong with me!"**

**Sasuke gasped softly, holding his wounded jaw, as Naruto grabbed him by the neck. He struggled blindly. "N-NARUTO!" He called out weakly. "Stop this!" It was getting harder to breath, he couldn't summon any more strength to fend Naruto off. He knew Naruto had bad days, but not this bad. "N-Naruto…I'm sorry…" He whispered weakly, unable to move any longer.**

_**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah**_

**Naruto's eyes widened. **_'Shit!'_** He hastily let go of his grip on Sasuke's neck and knealt next to the unconscious boy. "Goddamnit! What did I do?" He looked up as Kakashi entered. "Kakashi…I-"**

_**I watched the world float**_

**Kakashi eyed the boy guardedly. "I think it's best you leave now. Go to Iruka or something."**

**Naruto glared down at his hands. "Tell him I'm sorry." He grumbled walking out hastily.**

_**To the dark side of the moon**_

**Kakashi carefully picked Sasuke up and sat him on his bed. He sighed. **_'Naruto needs help. He needs to get his other side under control. Before this happens again.'_

_**After all I knew it had to be**_

**---**

Naruto looked up at his guardian's house. He knocked lightly on the door. "Iruka?"

Iruka opened the door and let him in. "What happened Naruto?"

"I lost control, again. I could have killed him! Over something I don't even care about!"

Iruka sighed. "Maybe you should go to Tsunade. Seek help. She's a doctor, she can help Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to involve anyone else. I don't want to hurt them too."

_**Something to do with you**_

Sasuke opened his eyes. _'Naruto…what the hell was wrong with him?'_ He coughed violently, trying to sit up. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi walked in and helped him sit up. "Be careful, you could have broken something when you fell."

"What was wrong with Naruto?"

_**I really don't mind what happens now and then**_

Naruto stared at the hospital doors before weakly pushing them open. A young, dark-haired woman walked over to him.

"Can I help you? We're quite busy right now."

"I was supposed to see Tsunade?"

"Are you Uzumaki-san?"

"Naruto, but yeah, that's me."

"Follow me. Can you tell me what's been going on?"

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Can you try?"

"It's like there's someone else telling me what to do, and when to do it. I can't control it."

She nodded. "I see. Tsunade will be in, in a moment."

Naruto nodded silently. _'I just hope it's not too late for Sasuke to forgive me. I don't want to lose him.'_

_**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_

Sasuke stared up at his ceiling. He had so many questions plaguing him he didn't even notice Kakashi come in. Was Naruto mad at him? Did he hate him? What was wrong with him? Was he ok? Could he himself forgive the blond for what he'd done? Were they still friends? Or enemies? What was going on?

"Sasuke, an old friend of mine called, wants to check you out."

Sasuke turned to him. "Why?"

"Fainting from oxygen deprivation is no laughing matter."

Sasuke calmly stood. "Whatever. I'll be down in a minute." He snapped, walking into his bathroom.

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

A woman waked in and assessed Naruto. "You got problems?"

"Why else would I be here?" He mumbled irate.

She rolled her eyes. "Must be mental then. Sit down. I have to ask some standard questions according to what Shizune gathered."

"Alright…"

"Are you under severe stress?"

"Uhm…exams, boyfriend, and I'm moving next year for college?"

"That'd be a yes…" She muttered. "Have you experienced any anxiety recently?"

"My whole life."

_**Call me Superman**_

"Okay." She marked something down on her clipboard. "Any migraines or severe aches?"

"Headaches."

"How often?"

"Every day."

She marked something else. "Have you had any panic attacks or black outs?"

"Panic attacks yes, black-outs I'm not sure."

"Okay, rephrasing, do you have any times where you can't remember anything?"

"A lot…"

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be**_

"Have you attempted suicide or practiced self-injury?"

He bit his lip. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer."

"Fine. Yes."

"When and what?"

"It started about a month ago, when this all started, I cut myself."

"Still cutting?"

"Yeah…"

"Have you have any post traumatic stress?"

"What??"

She sighed. "Have you had any traumatic periods? Severe physical injuries, deaths of people you know, threats?"

"What kind of threats?"

_**There a-holding my hand**_

"Oh you know, the occasional, 'I'm going to kill you,' or 'I'm going to kill your best friend,' things."

"Yeah…I was in a gang, quit after my dad was killed."

"When was this?"

"I don't know. About a month and half ago."

"Have you had any moments were you felt unreal, like you were in a movie or detatched from life?"

"A few times…"

She nodded. "Okay, well this is the easiest diagnostic I've ever had to deal with. You have **Dissociative Identity Disorder."**

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

"WHAT?"

She rubbed her ear. "You heard me brat!"

Naruto stared at the woman. "What do you mean!?" He shrieked.

She rubbed her ear, again, eye twitching. "Exactly what I said brat!"

"D-does that make me…"

"Crazy?"

"Well yeah! It does doesn't it!?"

"No. You'd have to have a lot more going on in your head to be crazy. This is just a disorder caused by stress. Take some therapy and you'll be fine."

_**With my superhuman might**_

"What kind of therapy?"

"I'd suggest Psychotherapy, Expressive therapy, Clinical hypnosis, or Behavior therapy."

"Oh…"

She turned as her phone went off. She picked it up quickly. "Tsunade, what is it?"

"We got a boy out here bleeding to death."

She irritably rubbed her temples. "I'm on my way."

_**Kryptonite**_

Kakashi ran a hand through Sasuke's hair. _'Damnit hurry up!'_ He looked up, relieved, as a blonde woman ran out.

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill himself."

She looked at him cryptically. "I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions once he's stable."

"Why?"

"Well, he may have a disorder." She turned to Shizune. "Start questioning his guardian while I stabilize him."

"Yes ma'am. Follow me please sir."

Kakashi nodded glancing at Sasuke.

_**You called me strong, you called me weak,**_

She led him to the same room Naruto was in. "Oh! Naruto-kun, you're still here?"

Naruto raised a thin eyebrow. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked from him to Shizune. "What's going on?"

Shizune waved it off. "Naruto-kun, you can leave now. Just be sure to attend some sort of therapy."

Naruto nodded silently, and walked out.

_**But still your secrets I will keep**_

Shizune motioned for Kakashi to sit down, pulling out a clipboard. "What happened?"

"I thought that was obvious."

She smiled. "True, it is. Was there any reason for it?"

"His boyfriend strangled him to the point of fainting earlier."

"Was there a reason for that?"

"He has…problems."

"I see. Is this the first time Sasuke-kun has done anything like this?"

"Yes."

"Does he suffer from depression or dysthymia?"

"No. He doesn't have any disorders."

"Then I'd suggest he be in therapy for a month or two. Once or twice a week."

"Alright."

_**You took for granted all the times**_

Naruto walked along the streets. "GODDAMNIT!" He suddenly screamed, punching the wall of the nearest building. He sat down in the alley and let tears roll down his face. "Goddamnit. I shouldn't have…I should've controlled myself. It's my fault. I…"

"Naruto…Come inside, you're going to get a cold."

"Iruka…He…he hurt himself…he did what I do…it's my fault…I took him for granted, thinking he'd never do something like that…I abused him…I hurt him."

Iruka's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around the small boy. "It's alright Naruto, everything's going to be alright."

_**I never let you down**_

Naruto violently shook his head. "No! He…he's going to hate me, it's all my fault…He was always there for me…but I… I wasn't there when he needed me…"

Iruka gently rocked the boy in his arms. "Don't say such things, you couldn't have known this would happen. It's going to be alright."

_**You stumbled in and bumped your head**_

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He didn't lose much blood, main problem was a head injury. He can go home now. I don't make people stay when they're just fine. Make sure he doesn't pull the stitches out of his arms. It's best if he wear these at all times." She said handing him a pair of wristbands. "I doubt he'd want his whole school to know what happened. There's gauze and bandages wrapped around his arms, there's some medical tape, so you'll know if he's tampered with them. If he does, bring him back in. And I want him to see a counselor twice a week." She pulled out a card and handed it to him "Jiraiya is who I'm recommending. I've have…experiences…with him before."

_**If not for me then you'd be dead**_

Kakashi nodded. "Domo arigato gozaimasu."

She nodded, waving him out.

_**I picked you up and put you back**_

Sasuke weakly opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Kakashi stared at him. "Hospital. Get up, you're going home."

"Kakashi?" His eyes suddenly widened and he shot up. "I'm sorry! Don't be mad! Please?"

Kakashi calmly hugged the boy. "Sasuke I'm not mad at you. Just worried."

_**On solid ground**_

Sasuke looked up at him, a tear falling from his dark eyes. "He hates me…"

Kakashi smiled reassuringly. "He doesn't hate you Sasuke."

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "Iruka…I…"

"Did you find out what's wrong?"

"I have **Dissociative Identity Disorder."**

Iruka frowned. "That would explain it…"

Naruto looked down. "Does that make me crazy?" **(Author begins singing Crazy by Gnarles Barkley here)**

Iruka chuckled softly despite himself. "No Naruto. It means your under stress."

_**Call me Superman**_

Kakashi lifted Sasuke into his arms and carried him out the door.

"Kakashi…are you going to tell them?"

Kakashi frowned. "You mean Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku?"

"Yeah…"

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

"No…It'll be between you and me."

"Arigato."

"You're welcome."

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand**_

Naruto sighed and walked out into the street. "Let's go home."

Iruka smiled and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Do you want to visit Sasuke first?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah…"

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

Sasuke calmly closed his eyes as Kakashi placed him on his bed, drawing the covers up around him. "Oyasuminasai Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Oyasuminasai."

_**With my superhuman might**_

Naruto softly knocked on the door to Sasuke's house. He bit his lip, looking very much like a small wounded animal, as Kakashi opened the door. "Can I…see Sasuke?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yeah."

_**Kryptonite**_

Sasuke felt someone gently shaking him. "Go away!" He snapped swatting the hand away.

"Come on Sasuke, wake up. You have a visitor."

_**Yeah!!**_

Sasuke's eyes lethargically opened. "Who?"

"Me…" Naruto muttered meekly, stepping into the room.

Sasuke shot up. "Naruto?"

Naruto shrunk back like a wounded puppy. "Yeah…I'm sorry Sasuke…"

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

Sasuke jumped up, running over to him and wrapping his arms around Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto blinked, shocked, and pulled the boy close to him. "I'm sorry Sasuke…"

_**Call me Superman**_

Sasuke looked up at him. "I forgive you."

Naruto smiled in relief and nuzzled the boys head, inhaling his scent of strawberries from his long dark hair, which was currently cascading around him. "I love you Sasuke."

_**If I'm alive and well, will you be there**_

Sasuke smiled into him. "So you're not mad at me?"

Naruto kissed him on the head softly. "I wish I could be, but I can't. I'm just worried. Don't do it again. Please?"

Sasuke nodded into Naruto's chest. "If you won't either."

_**Holding my hand**_

They separated as Kakashi walked in. Naruto smiled and grabbed his hands. "I won't. I promise. And I'll never hurt you again either."

Sasuke smiled brightly. "Naruto…I love you…"

"I love you too."

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

Kakashi smiled. "Dinner." He said before walking out.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "I'll never leave you again. I'm getting help."

Sasuke smiled faintly. "So am I."

_**With my superhuman might**_

Kakashi smiled and grabbed the phone as it started ringing. "Hello?"

"Kakashi? How's otouto?"

"He's fine Itachi."

_**Kryptonite**_

"Good. We should be back tomorrow."

"Alright. Do you want to talk to Sasuke?"

_**If I go crazy then will you still**_

"Yeah, please."

"Okay, hold on a minute." He handed the phone to Sasuke silently.

_**Call me Superman**_

"Hello?"

"Otouto how's the old pervert behaving?"

"For once…like a normal person."

_**If I'm alive and well,**_

"Thank god."

Sasuke laughed softly. "How's America?"

"Different. They are…very…different."

_**Will you be there a-holding my hand**_

"What do you mean?"

"They are improper and impolite."

_**I'll keep you by my side**_

"Nisan, maybe it's just their way."

"True. But…"

"Nisan, give them a break. They have different traditions than we do."

"Alright."

Sasuke smiled. "I have to go nisan. Aisheteru."

"I love you too otouto."

Sasuke calmly hung up the phone and leaned on Naruto who was pouting. He smiled. "I love you too Naru."

Naruto smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

_**With my superhuman might**_

Kakashi blatantly ignored them, breaking his chopsticks apart. "Itadakimasu." He whispered.

_**Kryptonite**_

Naruto deepened the kiss, pulling away a few minutes later. "So…you don't care that I'm insane?"

Sasuke smiled. "I am too…so why would I care?" He questioned breaking apart his own chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

Naruto smiled and mimicked him.

_**Yeah!!**_

_**----**_

****

**_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions have an echo  
In so much space_**

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably

**_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice_**

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,

**_Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control_**

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

But Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably

Uh, uh

Done! So….wudya think? Review please!!!

**Dissociative Identity Disorder **is a disorder, more commonly known as Multiple Personality Disorder, where a person has 2 or more personalities normally caused by stress or another things (sypmtoms and causes mentioned in the qustioning) and yes this disorder is real, i have it! its a bit ... idk ...WEIRD...


End file.
